Warm my heart
by ShadowKissedAnna
Summary: Rose and Dimitri broke up before graduation.5 years later, Rose Hathaway's life is a mess. Most of her former friends are ignoring her, as she is trying to raise two children in the human world. A call. Dimitri is in the hospital. He needs her help.
1. Hospital

I do not own the characters. Richelle Mead does. I do own Alicia, Taylor, Olivia, Krishna and little Ramona, though.

Let me know if I should continue this, and forgive me for any mistakes I make, as I'm not a native speaker (corrections are always welcome).

* * *

><p>The commons of the hospital were nastily white and deathly silent. Nurses would run down the commons now and then, sometimes trailing a sedan.<p>

In one of the corridors, two women sat in silence. One of them was trying to pass for contrite, sat on one of the seats, her blonde hair perfectly styled in waves, her clothes the latest fashion, spilling fake tears. The other one, leant on the opposite wall, was the complete opposite. The woman with the raven black hair, and the icy blue gaze looked ready to give the blonde a scar much worst of the one that lay on her own cheek.

They were both here for the same person though. He had been in the ICU for the last couple of days, stable, but still with no change. The doctors had no idea what could have caused him to be in comma. That man had never had, indeed, health problems before. Instead, he even kept training daily, like the guardian he was.

Dimitri Belikov could not have possibly been taken down that easily.

Suddenly, something, rudely, interrupted the deathly silence. It was a woman's voice, and sets of high heeled shoes clicking as they came closer.

"…and I'll call to inform Taylor, alright? Don't worry. Everything will be okay, you'll see"

Tasha Ozera turned her head to look at them, and was immediately taken aback. The red haired girl was stranger to her, but the one with the haunted hazel eyes the redhead was –apparently- helping to reach a seat, to finally sit her down on it, was more than well known to her. She was ready to make a step towards her, but thought better of it. Too much had happened between the both of them.

"Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" the redhead asked.

"Why, Al? Why? This shouldn't have happened. Not to him…" her voice no more than a whisper. The redhead sighed.

"Look at me. Everything will be okay. Have a little faith" she kneeled in front of her, the task seeming exceptionally difficult with the 5" heels she had on. "I should go check on the girls. Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Go" she whispered, and the redhead gave her hand a squeeze before getting up and turning to leave. "And, Al…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Thank you" she whispered truthfully.

"Don't" was the only answer she got, before her friend disappeared at the corner.

Now, looking at both of the contrite women in front of her, Tasha was able to do the comparison. They were both supposed to be going through the same pain, although, only one of them was really going through it. And it wasn't who was supposed to be.

Five years ago, Dimitri and Rose had broken up, as Rose's graduation was nearing, realizing that they wouldn't be able to keep the distance for the sake of their moroi. They had both agreed it was better this way, even though they both knew it was more than immoral to keep two soul-mates apart. It was brutal and sadistic.

Rose never did graduate though. She found out later she was pregnant and she couldn't bring herself to take an abortion. So, she quit her dream, as well as her formal life.

Besides, there was a nine year old girl, whose parents had died in a fight. This girl was neither moroi nor dhampir nor human. She had some dark powers she was struggling to control, which made her incapable of attending st. Vdadimir's. She was alone in the world, and nobody wanted to take on to her. Both Rose and Dimitri were thinking about the same thing, but never could bring themselves to admit it. They both wanted to raise this girl, together. They both knew how it felt to be alone in the world.

Leaving, Rose, took her with her. She was eighteen, but not married. However, they skipped that and gave little Olivia to her, as nobody else wanted her.

Rose had skipped in the human world after that, and a couple of years later started her career as a fashion model. Okay, in truth she was more like an underwear model, with that body of hers.

Little did the moroi world know about her life those five years, as even Lissa, who was seemingly her best friend didn't have contact with her. Only a few friends would give her a call now and then, or pass by in their day off to check on her, friends like Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage. Even Viktoria had been too busy. She didn't even come to the hospital to check on her brother.

Rose had made new friends during that time. Her partner at work, Alicia Ashford, had stood like a sister to her, both living at the same block of flats, helping one another. They had also grown close with Taylor Lefevre, their photographer. He was nice and kind, and always a great choice to go shopping with.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Krishna broke the silence, practically glaring at Rose.

"Excuse me?" she shot back THE look.

"I asked what are you supposed to be doing outside my fiancé's room" the blonde snapped.

"Your "fiancé's"" Rose harshly whispered bitterly.


	2. Calls and Arrivals

Oh my God. 64 hits already! I'm so excited!

Come on guys, i know you can do better that just 6 reviews. I really need to know what you guys think! I need your support.

I'm not usually going to update this quiclky, I am a little too busy right now, I decided to post the 2nd chapter as I probably won't have time to update until next week.

Now, enough with these. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV.<p>

I didn't realize how much time had passed since I arrived at the hospital with Alicia by my side, until I heard my phone going off. I nearly jumped at the sound, and started searching in my purse for it.

Home, it read. I tried to clear my voice from crying before answering. Ramona couldn't find out something was wrong. I had to avoid the questions that would cause to come from my daughter. She was so much like me, after all, always wanting to know "why".

"Hello" I answered, trying to sound as calm as I could muster.

"Rose?" I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Olivia.

"Hey Libs. Is Ramona with you?" I asked just to make sure I could speak freely.

"She is asleep for almost an hour by now. Don't you realize what time it is?" she asked. Her tone was anything but judging.

"Oh… no… not really" I sniffed then, and she must have picked it up. She was 14 years old, but already too mature for her age.

"Have you been crying? Is it really that bad?" she had been there when I got that call…

Today's morning:

_Mirror mirror on the wall who's the sexiest of them all…_

_I heard my phone going off. "Could we take a break? It might be from Ramie's school" I asked Taylor and he nodded. I got up from the Victorian style couch I had been posing on, as Olivia tossed me my bag. She had finished school earlier today, and as it was close to Taylor's photography studio she came to wait for me to finish._

_"Hello?" I answered._

_"Are you Ms. Rose Hathaway?" a cold voice from the other end of the line asked._

_"That would be me. How could I help you?" I asked, mostly curious to know who they were and what they wanted._

_"I have it on good authority that you know someone by the name of… Dimitri Belikov?" he asked. I froze. What about him?_

_"Yes?" I answered, unsure._

_"He was imported to the hospital yesterday evening-_

_I didn't get to hear what else they had to add, because this instant the phone slipped from my palm and on the floor. I bent down and quickly picked it up._

_"Hello? Miss Hathaway? Can you hear me?"_

_"Y-Yes… I-I'm sorry. I dropped the phone. Please tell me, is Dimitri alright?" I asked shakily._

_"I'm not in position to tell, Miss. I was just told to inform you"_

_"In which hospital is he?" [Skip Hospital's name] "Thank you"_

_"Rose?" Olivia came to sit beside me, placing one hand on my knee. "What's wrong with him?"_

_"he… he is…" I couldn't finish, and just then, Alicia walked into the room._

_"Bloody hell. You look like shit. What happened?" She asked worried. I looked up at her._

_"Dimitri is in the hospital" I blurted out._

Alicia would sit and just listen to me going through stories from my former life. The one I had left behind 5 years ago. The one I would never be able to have back. The one I later found out I didn't need, as I had grown to believe, which scared me. Of course, Dimitri couldn't not be part of those stories. Even though it pained me to talk about him, how could I not? He was that one person in my life that changed me so much –well, aside of my daughter… our daughter.

Nobody would ever believe Ramona –my little Ramie- was the daughter of two dhampires, so I decided to leave it as it was. Ramona Hathaway was an ordinary 4year old dhampir girl to the vampire-world, daughter of the "banned" guardian and indecent dhampir Rosemarie Hathaway. In the human world, she was the 4year-old daughter of the utterly sexy model Rose Hathaway.

"Rose? Are you there?" Olivia asked from the other end of the line.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry, I think I doze of… what are you not in bed already, young lady, anyway?"

It felt like I could literally see her eyes roll, even though I couldn't. "I was studying for that math test, and I decided to call you. How are you holding? Is it too bad?"

"The doctors don't know yet… they can't seem to be able to figure out what caused him being in comma" it came out as a bitter whisper, but I know she understood.

"Alright. Alicia just got in. Do you want to talk to her?" Jessica's –Al's Dog's- barking confirmed Alicia's entrance.

"Yeah. That would be nice" I said truthfully, letting out a sigh.

"Alright. Night from me, and be strong, alright? Kisses" she must have handed the phone over to Al then.

"Hey, R. Do you need me to get you anything?" she asked.

"No, Al. Thank you. Just promise me to keep an eye on the kids"

"You have nothing to worry about. I have everything under control. I have already informed Taylor, and I am getting ready to move into your guest room"

"Al, you already have moved in there"

Alicia kept some of her things in my apartment, just in case, though hers was next door.

"I didn't realize it…" she joked "anyway, are you planning on staying there the whole night?"

"I can't bring myself to leave…" I murmured.

"I understand. Just take care of yourself. Love ya sis"

"Night Al. Love ya too"

And with that we hung up the phone. Things were always that easy with us two.

Just then, a group of people walked down the hall and towards us. It was a certain group of people that I knew well enough. They didn't seem to notice me though, as three women and a teenage boy walked up to Krishna.

I recognized Dimitri's mother, Olena, showering the blonde woman with questions in Russian. Karolina was by her side, frantically waiting for answers too, as the eldest woman stayed aside, with a stoic look on her face. The boy must have been Paul, Dimitri's nephew, even though it had been 5 years since I last saw him. He had been a young boy back then, but now he seemed more like a young man. Just then I realized how alike he was with his uncle.

I buried my face in my hands, and breathed out a sigh. Somebody must have noticed me then, because I heart my name being called.

"Rose?"

* * *

><p>*Rose's ringtone is "Vanity" from the extraordinary Christina Aguilera<p> 


	3. Paul

I found some time and thought "hey, why not?" so here it is.

I am going to give several information about the story and the characters in every chapter, so pay attention.

For whoever asked, Krishna is my addition to the characters. She is Dimitri's fiancee, blonde and moroi.

Note: I suggest listening to "Never let me go" by Florence and the Machine. I think it really fits Rose's emotional state at this point of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV.<strong>

"Rose?"

I looked up to meet two brown orbs of a Belikov. This feature might as well have been the only one that remained the same since I last saw him. I felt his warm fingers as they brushed some of my dark brown hair away from my face, while he kneeled in front of me.

"Oh God… It's really you" he breathed, placing his hands over mine in a protective gesture.

"Paul…?" I asked even though there was nobody else it could be. He pulled me in an embrace at the recognition. He held me there and I was shocked at how much he had grown, which I stated, as soon as he released me.

"Oh Paul… Look at you… how much you've grown…" I placed a hand on his shoulder, and he took my other one in his.

Paul was Dimitri's nephew, Karolina's son. I had met the Belikov's a long time ago. When I was still a student in St. Vladimir's academy, Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Victoria and little Paul had come to visit Dimitri.

_Five years ago:_

_"…and then he just grilled him" I was going on with the story of the recent attack once again._

_We were sitting in the cabin Tasha had stayed in, and where Dimitri's family would be staying during their trip here. I guess Dimitri and I would have to find a new place to… well… get intimate._

_"Wow" Paul exclaimed. Victoria was staring in awe, while Karolina was smirking and Sonya had an annoyed expression. Olena was somewhere in the kitchen, preparing dinner. We all had offered to help, but she insisted she took care of everything._

_"Seriously, I can't believe you never told us your girlfriend is Rose Hathaway. THE Rose Hathaway" Viktoria exclaimed and Dimitri chuckled, pulling me closer to place a loving peck on my lips._

_"One day, I'm going to be a great guardian, like Rose!" Paul exclaimed, jumping up. I laughed at this._

_"Alright, Guardian, you can sit back down now" Karolina said with a wide smile._

Back to present:

My heart hurt at the memories. These were the days Dimitri and I had spent promising love and loyalty to each other, until our heart would stop beating and even further. I wish I knew what went wrong…

"You're here" Paul stated the obvious a little amused and pained at the same time "I mean, you must still care about him"

"If I care for him, Paul…? When he left he took my heart with him. I never found that missing piece again, and he can keep it. I'm not sure I want it back"

"You still love him" he took both my hands in his.

"You are still too young Paul. There'll come some point in your life when you are going to realize that you can't just press a button and delete everything. Even if there was, though, I don't think I would ever press that one button Paul. Some things are just too precious to let go". I cupped his cheek in my hand.

I realized then that it was just the truth I had spoken. No matter how much pain it caused me, no matter how many things I lost, I would never exchange that short period of my life for anything. Even if I ever found the strength to move on, I could never delete my memories from him. He had given me my little Ramie, after all.

**My POV.**

The dark haired woman and the teenage boy seemed too into their conversation, both with tears in their eyes. The eldest woman was still watching them from distance, with her eyes fixed on the woman. Karolina was trying to soothe her mother as well as her own self, while Tasha was nowhere in sight.

Krishna might have thought this as the perfect opportunity to slip away, leaving everybody else into their misery.

Looking around one last time, just to make sure nobody was looking she disappeared at the corner. What she didn't know though, was that she wasn't doing a very good job.

One pair of ice cold eyes regarded her every move.


	4. Dreaming

Hey there! It's me again, and here is the 4th chapter. When I write stories in my mother tongue (Greek), I am known as a drama queen (or princess, as my "beta" and friend used to be the queen). Well, the point is that even though I learned from the best, I can't seem to be able to pass that feeling to my stories in English. I am gonna give it a try anyway…

I am going to borrow "Blinding" for this chapter, though sadly it doesn't belong to me. The one and only Florence owns it. I suggest you listen to it while reading.

* * *

><p><em> Alicia's POV.<em>

_Seems that I have been held in some dreaming state_

_A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake_

I am running. Or rather she is running. Is it really me?

My feet disobey me as I triple over and fall flat on my stomach, red hair sprawled everywhere before me. Yes, it has to be me.

The floor is black. The walls are black. The ceiling could be no other color.

Or is there any floor?

As soon as the realization came, I'm falling. Damn.

Wake up Al… wake up… I kept chanting in my head.

A blinding light hits me and I close my eyes to the brightness.

A woman is standing before me then, grabbing my wrist in order to keep me stable.

Her age unknown, her face could be one of a girl my age. Her eyes are almost white, as if they have ben drown to the back of her head as she stares at me with a smile that I cannot place in any category. I cannot define the color of her long, straight hair that reaches her ankles, even though I cannot see her ankles. Her dress is a dark shade of green, embroidered with silver.

She takes my wrist in both her hands and a burning sensation floods me.

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_

_Shaking through my spine, through my scull and down through my ribs_

For a moment it hurts so much I think I'm going to slip away from my body, like my soul is going to be torn apart.

The next moment it happens.

I am flying, but it's not really me. I am still down there with her. I can see it. I can see my body.

No. I'm in Rose's guest room, and I have to wake up.

And then it starts again. Images encircle me. I'm drowning in them. they are images from me, from my friends… some I know. They are images from past, present and future mingled together. Some of them I have lived. Some I've heard of. I see people too.

One I recognize s my friend –no, my sister- Rose Hathaway. There is another girl beside her, whom I recognize as Ramona, and another one… I realize that I have never met this one in person, but Rose's stories are enough for me to know. It's him.

Another is Olivia. She is dressed in black, with a veil above her head. In the inside of her wrist there is a strange symbol I have never seen before. It looks like a rune.

And then there is Rose again. She is dressed in a red and black dress that reminds me of medieval times. That is not what causes the cold sweat that runs down my spine. It's the blood. There is blood everywhere around her. Her eyes are a total black…

Wake up Alicia! I was not yelling to myself.

_No more dreaming of the dead, as if death itself was undone_

Come on… You are stronger than that. You have to control it. Don't let it consume you.

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

You promised…

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love_

You promised, damn it!

_No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world._

I return to my body. No, that is not my body. I am still in there.

She releases my wrist and the last thing I see is her rich smile, before I blacked out.

_And I could hear the thunder_

_And see the lightning crack_

_And all around the world was waking_

_I never could go back_

Like that, the sun rises in the sky for another day to begin. Today, though, he is not alone. Grayish clouds are surrounding him in the saddest of ways, as they seem to be drowning him in the sweetest of ways.

_Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open_

_And finally it seemed that the spell was broken_

Together they are carrying on with a mourning, futile as anything.

Untouched they remain from the thunder's discord, lightning's loyalty remarkable.

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open_

I woke up with a start. It took me a while to return to myself and realize that I am still in the guest room. I looked around, taking in the white curtains… the greenish covers of the bed… the wooden furniture.

I sighed in frustration. I can't keep doing that. I promised I would learn to control it. I promised I wouldn't let it consume me. I promised i would be stronger than it.

"I'm sorry Dad…" I heard a weak voice say, in nothing but a whisper. Only a moment later I realized it came from me.

I shook my head disappointed in nobody than myself.

I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready to start my day. Whenever I have those dreams they drain me. They make me vulnerable, and I can't be that. Not now, not ever. Not ever again.

_"Alicia!" she screams of my younger sister echoed in my ears "Alicia! Wake up! Alicia!". Another scream of terror. "Alicia I need you-_

That was the last time I heard Arizona's voice.

I stripped down and got into the shower. As I extended my hand to turn on the water I was immediately taken aback.

Where the woman in the dream had touched my wrist, now was shaped the perfect image of two snakes tangled together, so that you didn't know which tail belonged to which snake. The one was looking towards what looked like the sun, and the other towards the moon.

Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

><p>Well, I realize this might seem like making no sense, or like it has nothing to do with the story... but it could have in the near future!<p>

Please let me know if you like this little turn in the story, and if I should continue messing Alicia in the story like that.


	5. To the bone

Hey there! Here is Chapter 5, taking a little bit more action in the hospital than the previous.

Though, i still need to hear -or rather read- your opinion about both this and the previous chapter. Come on guys, R-E-V-I-E-W!

Here is also a tiny taste of Hathaway the Youngest

* * *

><p>Olivia's POV.<p>

"Morning" Alicia grumbled while taking a seat at the breakfast-table. She placed her head in her hands, and I noticed her wrist was bandaged.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had just finished with getting Ramona ready for school. This girl really gave me a hard time. She always does.

"Do we have any pain killers? My head is killing me…" Alicia murmured. "Never mind. I'll get them myself" she got up and ran up the stairs.

Ramona stepped out of the way to let Alicia pass, without saying a word. This little girl couldn't live five minutes without speaking, but she knew better than messing with a grumpy Alicia.

She came towards the table and took her seat next to Rose's. She looked towards her mum's empty seat and frowned.

"Where is mum?" she asked for… what? The tenth time this morning?

"She had to run some errands" I simply answered.

"She was away all night? She never does that…" she said a little disappointed.

"Come on. I have made some eggs. Here" Food was always a good distraction. We are talking about a Hathaway.

"I want mummy!" she yelled right into my face, now standing on her chair.. "I'm not eating anything from you!" Right then Alicia returned to the table.

"Be nice, Ramona and sit back down" the use of her full name indicated that there was no room for arguing. She sat back down silently, staring coldly at her plate.

"I am sure there are a couple of donuts from yesterday…" I trailed off to ease the tension. Ramona's eyes sparkled. I had spoken that magic little word. Ha.

"Donuts?" she asked hopefully.

"Nah-uh. Your eggs first" I teased her. She grumbled and dug in. She wasn't usually that hard when it came to food, but Rose's absence had gotten into her. Alicia shot me an approving smile then from across the table and I smiled back.

* * *

><p>Tasha's POV.<p>

As I silently followed the blonde-haired bitch outside, Krishna, I couldn't help but consider what had happened during the last couple of days. First, I get a call from Dimitri, saying he wanted us to meet. I don't complain, and we meet at his place. He didn't look good. It was like something was draining the power out of him drop by drop. While our meeting lasted he started coughing, and then he just lost consciousness. Was he sick? Then why hadn't he told anybody? Was that what he wanted to tell me? He never really got to tell me what he wanted us to meet for…

I had grown to believe that option more and more, until the doctor said they found nothing. Okay, that was strange.

And then this little slut… She didn't even try to spill some face tears! She didn't even try to make it believable! Duh. Who would ruin that perfect eye-liner? Only seeing her made me sick. I couldn't believe he would ever date someone like her.

Then the dark haired girl –no, woman, I reminded myself- who walked down the corridors and never left since then. Her presence shouldn't surprise me. I was the one who made them call her, after all. Somewhere in his daze he muttered a faint "Roza" and my stomach turned. It was always about her. Always. Even though it pained me to, I knew she'd better get her ass here as soon as possible. If anyone had ever really understood that mysterious man by the name Dimitri Belikov, it would be her.

I was starting to believe that even I never really got him. Yes, we would have a nice time together, yes we would laugh, yes we would play pool together and kick some serious asses but… I sighed. I wasn't the one he would open his heart to, the one he would confess his darkest fears. If there was such a person walking on earth, it would be her.

Though, I didn't expect her to get here so quickly, neither to see her so broken. _What did you expect?_ I scolded myself. _She just found out her first love was in the hospital. Was she supposed to be having a party?_ Great. I was now talking to myself.

"I listen" she answered her phone in a cold voice and I was snapped out of my thoughts. "No" silence "I will have to get in there soon though" more silence "you bast- Don't tell me what to do!" pause again "Look, I have no time for any of these. I have to find a way of sneaking in, and I have to do it now"

I quickly hid behind a tree as she passed by, her steps determined, her face cold as stone.

Was she talking about the ICU? Of course she was! God, I had to do something.

* * *

><p>Rose's POV.<p>

When I saw Tasha coming towards me, I was glad. It hadn't been much time since I was left alone with Krishna, but I didn't like it. It felt uncomfortable and I feared that I might just go there and punch her anytime now.

Tasha handed me a cup of coffee and I silently thanked her. She sat down beside me, and there is silence again. Olena was sitting across from us, half asleep, while Karolina had taken Paul back at the hotel they were staying last night, and probably would stay there.

* * *

><p>Tasha's POV.<p>

"For Dimitri Belikov?" a man in white robe asked. This snapped Olena out of her haze.

"Yes" Rose answered immediately. "Any changes?" hope clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry Ms. that's what I've come to tell you"

"Oh…" she bit her lip and turned her gaze at the floor. Rose Hathaway is going down without a fight. Now I've seen everything.

"Could we at least see him?" Krishna asked. No! No no no no no. _Think Tasha. Think!_

"Uhm.. okay… only one of you though" he said hesitantly "Who's the closest person?" Alright. I clearly had a minus here, while she had a plus.

"You go… I cannot stand to see my son like that…" Olena murmured. That leaves only…

"I'm his fiancée" Krishna got up and made her way towards the doc.

"No!" I got up.

"What? No, as I'm not?" she asked glaring at me. You can glare as much as you want. Now, let's see if I'm right.

"No, as you are not the closest person" I growled. "The mother of his child should go in"

The cup slipped from Rose's hands and fell on the floor. Fortunately, not making a big mess, since it was almost empty. She turned to look at me with hunted eyes, as if not being able to believe what I had just said.

Right to the bone. Good job, Tasha. Now, let's get her in there. Anyone but Krishna.


	6. Shattered

I am so sorry to hear that some of you didn't like the children's POV. It may seem like some parts don't fit anywhere in the "actual story" in the hospital, but believe me, they do!

Alicia and Olivia will play a major part in the near future, and I didn't want them to jump in the story just then.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV.<strong>

For a couple of moments my heart was racing, cold sweat ran down my spine and I stopped breathing. I tried to speak but found myself unable. Olena had turned her gaze towards me, but I couldn't bear to look at her. Instead, I gazed at the floor.

"What? Yeah, like hell!" Krishna yelled.

"Shut your freaking mouth" Tasha hissed.

I blocked them out right then. Not a single word could register in my mind…

**Tasha's POV.**

Rose was staring on the floor with a blank expression. My heart was beating frantically. I did the right thing, now… didn't I? Ugh…

"Or what?" Krishna's annoying voice hit my ears.

"Or I'll shut it for you" I growled.

A nurse hushed us. To hell with that!

"They have broken up what? 5 years ago?" Krishna argued.

"hum… Should I come back later…?" the doctor asked hesitantly. .

"No" said. This is our last chance "Rose?"

"Alright" she took a deep breath. I knew she couldn't stand to see him like that, but… I didn't even want to know what could happen once Krishna stepped in there "I'll go in there" she said, with Hathaway determination clear in her voice once again, even if it was meant to last only for a moment.

"You so won't!" Krishna argued.

"Watch me" she hissed back before following the doc.

"This way Ms.…"

"Hathaway"

**Olivia 's POV.**

"Jessica! Whoa! Down girl!" yeah, nice. Like every other day, Alicia left to go to the shooting, leaving her messy dog behind. Jessica is a collie, and sometimes it feels like it has moved in with us. Just like its owner. Not that I complain.

Alicia is cool. She is Rose's best friend and has helped us a lot, even though she may seem like she is lost in space –and beyond that- sometimes.

I was currently getting the kitchen cleaned up after Ramie and I had finished eating, and Jessica sprawled her food everywhere. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I announced. Not like Ramie would have cared.

There stood an old woman before me. Something inside of me kicked. _Yeva_. Yeah, that was her name. With some people it just happened. I just knew.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"This has to be it…" she murmured "Is this Hathaway's apartment?" I hesitated, but nodded anyway. Something about this woman showed that she wouldn't take no as an answer.

"We need to talk" she simply said and invited herself in.

**Rose's POV.**

I took a deep breath and entered the room. It was dark, and the only sounds were the steady beeping from the machine, and my heels' unsure clicking on the floor, as I made my way towards him.

My heart broke seeing him like that. I brought my hand to my mouth, and bit down one of my fingers to prevent any sounds from leaving my body. There, lying on the bed with all those machines around him, he looked so vulnerable… My eyes were burning with tears, starting to make their way down my cheeks, but I couldn't care less.

I didn't bother whipping them away.

"Comrade?" I let out in a whisper, once I managed to find my voice. I don't know how much time it took me; it could have been seconds, minutes… hours…

The beeping increased. I couldn't resist the urge to touch him, and so I did. I got a hold of his hand in both of mine. I found the beeping returning to normal again.

"Yeah, comrade, it's me" I sniffed lightly.

"I… I just… just wanted to let you know that… everyone is here for you. Tasha, Karolina, Olena, Paul… Krishna…" I took a deep breath, gathering as much strength I had left in me. "Wake up, comrade… there are so many things I have to tell you that… I think I might fell apart….

I'm not going to pretend I don't care… because I do… and every time that blonde bitch will glare at me out there I just want to throw my fist in her face that hard she is going to need plastic surgery. I don't, however, because it's your choice, and I can't change that.

I might never stop loving you, and probably you will hold my heart for many-many years… but… how could I? If anything, you gave me the most beautiful and precious thing in my life… Our daughter."

The beeping started going faster, but calmed down as I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You hear me, don't you?" I placed a soft kiss on his hand "So, I'm not going to ask you anything neither for Krishna, nor for me… just for the little one waiting for me at home"

I decided then that I would tell him. And so I did.

"A little while after you left, I found out I was pregnant…" I started, with a deep breath.

"Janine, Kerova, even Lissa, insisted I took an abortion, but I couldn't bring myself to, simply because that baby was you and me. They kept saying I was too young, incapable, irresponsible… Do I ever listen, though? I quit. Remember Olivia? She lives with me until today. Right now, she is at home, with Ramona, our little Ramie.

That's why I'm asking you to fight, Dimitri, for her, only for her… Olivia is trying so hard to not let her know where I am, those couple of days I'm missing from home. She is not used to her mum missing. Even when Alicia and I would be away the whole day or even night too, she knew I would always come back. Now she is scared. You know, when I found out o was going to be a mother, I was terrified, but if I knew at least one thing, it was that I wouldn't be the mother Janine was to me. A non-mother"

By that time, sobs were fighting hard to take over me, but I fought back just as hard.

"Well…" I sniffed again "I should get going now…" I took one last glance at him before turning to make my way towards the door. Once I tried to pull my hand away from his, I found myself incapable of doing so. He had a firm hold on me.

"Comrade?" I murmured, but right then a nurse ushered me outside.

**Author's POV.**

The nurse ushered the woman outside the ICU, and right then felt immoral. Had the woman stayed for another two seconds, she would have seen that one burning tear running down the man's cheek.

* * *

><p>You also asked for a <strong>character list<strong> and here it goes with the new ones:

**Krishna**: blonde, tall, with clothes straight from fashion magazine. She is Dimitri's fiancée, but she seems involved in some not really nice stuff (Follow Tasha, Alicia, Olivia and Rose to find out more)

**Olivia**: a girl that orphaned in an attack, while Rose and Dimitri were in the academy. Rose's step daughter now. She has dark blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, and right now she is 14 years old. She has several "perks" a dhampir shouldn't have.

**Alicia:** Rose's best friend. She works together with Rose like fashion/underwear model. She has red hair and blue eyes. She is utterly eccentric, and sometimes one of the greatest bitches the world has even known. She is also "gifted"/ "cursed".

**Ramona Hathaway or Ramie**: Rose's and Dimitri's 4 year-old daughter. She is disrespectful, with attitude and a great appetite, like her mother. Hobbies: Eating donuts, punching random kids at school, messing with Olivia.

**Jessica**: Alicia's collie dog. A trouble maker, and Ramona's best friend.


	7. Deal?

I know it took me ages to update, but my laptop kind of crashed and i had to get a new one. So, here it is, chapter 7.

I know it might seem like two different stories in here, like one at the hospital and one at home, but in the next chapters I am going to prove that it is indeed one story. It is! I swear!

Thanks everyone again for the reviews, and remember, it's you I get strength from to continue! So review...

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV.<strong>

"Jessica, go upstairs and stay there" I ordered the not-so-little walking-disaster. She obeyed, realizing I wasn't joking, even though she didn't like strangers in the house and close to Ramona and me.

"So that's where she settled…" she murmured in Russian, probably not realizing that I could indeed understand her. She approached the fireplace to take a closer look at the photos laying there.

I coughed. "How could I help you Mrs…." I asked, pretending I hadn't "read" her name earlier.

"Belikova" she barked out. "Yeva for short" I froze. Did she just say Belikova? Of course… that's the pull I felt earlier.

"I- I'm Olivia" I said, finally able to regain the ability to speak.

"I know. Enough with these. I'm here to talk"

"Aren't we?"

"Don't mess with me, young lady. It will get you nowhere" she turned around and sat on the armchair.

"Please, have a seat" I murmured to myself. What the hell am I going to do with her now? I wish Rose or Alicia were here… No, not Alicia. She would make things worse. "And again, how could I help you, Mrs. Belikova?"

"I am here about Rose" she stated.

"She is not here right now, but I believe you already know that" I answered, taking a seat on the couch myself.

"I know she had my grandson's child several years back" she blurted out, and I was taken aback. I froze in my seat, and didn't realize I was holding my breath, until I tried forming words and failed.

"I…" my breath was racing. We had agreed that nobody would know. What changed now? Did Rose tell her? Does anybody else know? Oh God… Oh God… What am I supposed to say now?

"There is no point in arguing, young lady. I know better than to ask you for filling in the gaps" she pointed out. "I already know what I need to, for now. My dreams were productive enough these last months" What the hell? What dreams? Like the ones Alicia is having? Yeah, I know, I overheard their conversation. I guess spending too much time with the Hathaways ain't good, but that's not the point right now.

"Then why are you here?" I asked shaky.

"To see my great-granddaughter" there was some secret hint behind her words, that screamed that that was not her only point. I tried desperately to ignore it and think, but no straight thoughts would form.

"I- I cannot allow you such a thing" I took a deep breath "Ramona doesn't know anything about all these, and Rose isn't present. The only one having permission to tell Ramie is her mother. Now, please, leave, before she hears anything she isn't supposed to" Wow. Did I really manage to say that?

"She doesn't need to know who I am" she pointed out. Ugh…

"Mrs. Belikova, please. I don't have such permission. You could come back sometime when Rose is here too"

She got up and left without another word. Before storming out though, she shot me a glance that said "This ain't over. We'll meet again" and I was scared to death. God, not I understand what Dimitri had meant by "scary"… What the hell am I going to do?

**Tasha's POV.**

"Tasha what the hell?" I heard a voice from behind me. Ugh… I knew this time would come, soon or later. A couple of hours had passed since Rose had emerged from the ICU, crying her eyes out. She hadn't been capable of talking back then, and it became much worst when we were informed that, even though there was some progress, Dimitri had gone into a coma once again. Strangely enough, right after Krishna's visit…

"Hello to you too" I faked a smile, but I knew she would be able to see behind it. She sat down across from me. I had come to the hospital's cafeteria, to grab some coffee.

"Don't shit with me" Alright. The real Hathaway is back. I can deal with this. "What was that back there?"

"You tell me" I challenged. "I was just fishing for information and looks like I caught gold. Your reaction back there was pretty… let's say… enlightening" I took a ship of coffee from the plastic cup I was holding.

"You did what? I can't believe you" she shook her head in exasperation. "I mean… how could you?"

"Easy. And don't act around. I know that this is one of your tactics too" I pointed out, and I knew I was right again, at the expression that crossed her face. She sighed, and turned to face me again, composure regained.

"There were people around. Olena was there! Hell knows what she might be thinking about me right now, for hiding it!" she argued once again.

"Would she be wrong?" she opened her mouth to answer, but none came. She thought better of it and remained silent. Oh, great. The last thing I want right now is trouble with another bitch. Don't get me wrong, I've come to like her, but we can be the best at this game. Krishna is enough of a problem, and we are losing ground. "Look, Rose, I don't want to fight you" okay, she didn't see that coming. "Here we have some serious trouble named Krishna, so let's don't shit around and get to work. She is doing something"

"What "something?"' this got her attention. Good.

"I don't know. I think she might have to do with Dimitri's condition. I saw her talk to the phone earlier. Plus, Dimitri had call, and he wanted to meet me. He had something to tell me. That's when it all happened"

"How do I know you're not lying?" I guess the true Hathaway isn't really gone.

"You don't, but Dimitri is my friend, and I am going to help him with or without your help. All I know is that this "Krishna-slut" has to get out of the picture" I got up and turned to leave, but her next words stopped me dead on my tracks.

"And I guess two bitches are better than one, huh?" Nope. She wasn't gone. I wasn't going to get insulted by her choose of words, 'cause illusions never lead anywhere.

"Yeah, you can say that" I turned around again to look at her. She was still seated, with a few strands of dark hair falling in her face. Her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier, but she remained as beautiful as she had always been. Damn you, Hathaway. "So, are you in?" I asked.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of a truce?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly, her eyes glowing with that spark I have always remembered her with. She stood up now and even on 4" heels, I was still towering over her.

"Maybe" I pointed out, staring back at her. Was this really even going to work? I fought back a smirk at that thought.

"I guess I have no other choice" she pretended to act frustrated, but held her hand out to me "Deal?"

"Deal"


	8. Cold

*Awkward laugh* And didn't it take ages to update? F*cking loads of school-work. What can I say.

A THANK YOU to all of you who have read my story, and you who have reviewed.

Also, another THANK YOU to _**deliciouse **_for the support.

And again I don't own anything, except for the plot and several exceptional characters of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Ramona's POV.<strong>

"Hush, Jess. We are going to be heard" I whisper-yelled at the restless dog while having a good hold around her neck. She kept whining and making sounds. "Jess, shut up. I can't hear a thing of what they are saying!" I demanded but she still wouldn't settle.

…_before she hears anything she isn't supposed to…_

…_ain't over… _

I waited until the sound of the door sounded before I recoiled and fell back against the fluffy carpet of my room. Jessica scratched at the door, wanting out, but I couldn't bring myself to get up and open the door. What was that I wasn't supposed to learn about? What did even Olivia had to do with it? Who was in our house? And mostly, if it was as serious as it sounded, why would mum want to keep it from me?

I really do hate all these 'I'll tell you when you're older' shit.

I must have fallen asleep on some point, because I woke up from people arguing downstairs. The door was closed and Jessica was nowhere to be found, but still the yelling was loud and clear. I inched toward the door anyway.

"I didn't know what to do, 'kay?" Olivia yelled.

"You let her in in the first place!" was that… Alicia? Of course it was… she was back. Which meant that mum still wasn't home. God I-

"How did you expect me to know?" Olivia yelled back. "You're the psych one, remember?"

"C-Could we please take it to a couple octaves down, maybe lay off a bit?" Wait. This wasn't right. This was a male voice, and not one of the ones Ramona knew.

"Paul, do not interfere" Ramona stepped into the hallway, curiosity winning over her, just in time to see a boy maybe a little older than Olive backing off and falling ass first on the couch, his stare fixed on Alicia's. Well, this was Al for you.

"Who's this?" she asked before she caught herself.

"Hey, Ramie-Poo" the fake joy in the voice of her step-sister nearly made her sick. She could sense the tension in the air, as well as see the shining stare of Al's. You see, for some weird reason whenever she was angry those blue eyes of hers shone a blinding light.

They took comfort in the sound of the door-bell's ring, grabbing the opportunity to change the subject. Alicia wheeled towards the door to get the pizza, Olivia setting the plates on the table, Jessica jumping in circles around Liv, threatening to make her trip. That left me alone with the stranger, so I couldn't not grab the opportunity to shoot him with one of the infamous Hathaway glares.

**Rose's POV.**

"No. Tonight you are going home. I need you solid; not with half your mind on the children."

Well, she had a point there. A strong one at that. It was hard to argue that kind of logic, but hell, like it has ever stopped me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was rudely interrupted.

"Nah-uh" Tasha put a finger right in my face, as if just to piss me off further. "Go. Home. I won't have to tell you twice"

"You need rest too" I said finally. "It's not fair if I go. I'm, staying"

"Oh, so it's better if we both fall over from exhaustion? Go home, and tomorrow you cover for me" she motioned at the exit.

"Fair enough" I mumbled on a sigh. "Fine. I'm off. Thanks…" I turned to leave, but just at the elevator I turned around and called out to her. She wheeled around. "I still don't like you" If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this made her smile. I couldn't be sure though, because then she gave me her back again and started walking towards Olena and that bitch, all in a mass of raven hair and skinny jean-clad legs.

_Next morning… _

"But I don't want you to go…" Ramona whined in my arms.

"Sweetheart" I brushed my fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Mommy had things to do, and she always gets back. Don't I?"

"No… the night before you didn't"

I was frozen in place for a moment, unable to react. I have no clue where this insecurities come from, but when it comes to her… Over the last years, I have been trying to do my best for both her and Olivia, but…

What if that wasn't enough?

"Come on, Ramie. We'll miss the buss" Olivia nudged her.

"Ramie, honey, mommy loves you. Don't doubt that. 'kay?" I kissed her hair again. "Promise me?"

She hummed in response. "And there are no secrets between us" she paused. "Right?"

Oookaaay… What to do, oh, what to do… Shit. I realized I was dead silent and everybody was looking towards my direction. I forced a smile on my face and tapped my cheek. Ramona kissed the spot before running off with Olivia.

I let my back fall back on the couch with a sigh. Bringing my hands up to cover my face, I notice Alicia shooting me a sympathetic look. "What have I done, Al?"

"What you had to" she said. "Now come on. Gitcha ass moving. I'll drop you off and hit the grocery shop on the way back"

"Hold up" I grabbed a pen and a note-pad and wrote a note for Paul, who had stayed the night, including the phone numbers of Al, Olive and me.

The car drive was silent for most of the time, except for Al's rock music blasting through the speakers. For no apparent reason, she walked me up, inside the hospital. She was trying to laugh off my mood with some silly story about something that had happened the other day at work, but as we hit the corridor the others were resided she came to a halt.

Her feet froze. Her face fell. Her body stiffened. Her eyes hardened.

And that empty gaze was trained on no other than Krishna.


	9. Second Chance

**I think I am going to try and make up for the lost chapters by updating a little sooner.**

**This chap includes a little more of Alicia, and just know she is going to play a big part in the story. 'Cause, no offense to Lissa fans or the extraordinary Richelle Mead, but while in other stories Lissa does the job, being next to Rose and all, I'm a bit sick of her blonde Majesty.  
><strong>

**Anyway, I'm off. Enjoy, and let me know what you think of the turn it takes. **

* * *

><p><strong>Tasha's POV. <strong>

I heard the sound of heels clicking on tile with my Moroi hearing before I saw them coming in. Rose came into sight accompanied by that redhead I had seen the other day, and the woman was laughing, while Rose pretended to keep track of what she was saying. Then, abruptly, the redhead stopped altogether.

Rose came to a halt too and shot her a worried glance. When that didn't work, she tried shaking her, but still nothing. No, the redhead's glance was fixated on something pretty intently. I followed her stare and the center of all this commotion was –surprise, surprise- no other than Krishna.

I got up from the seat and approached, but the woman wheeled around and left in a rush with her red hair flying all over behind her. Rose's gaze followed her until she disappeared down the hall and then turned to me. I gave her a questioning look and she shrugged, still looking puzzled.

When I turned towards Krishna's direction, she was gone. Freaking perfect.

"Oookaaay… that was freaky" Rose confessed.

"Do you have any idea what it might be? Well, aside of the obvious" I asked hopefully.

"Nah. Alicia is very cryptic sometimes" Rose shook her head.

"Then try and pry it out of her. It might be something that can help us. Help him."

"Look, I'll try. I want to help as much as you do, and I want that bitch in the cold ground, but if Al doesn't want to tell me, she won't. It's… tricky"

"Rose. If you aren't going to interrogate her, I will; your friend or not"

"Don't. For your own good" she warned.

"Or what? You'll do what?" I snarled.

"Oh, not me. Not me, Tash" She shook her head disapprovingly and went to greet Olena. As Rose tried to persuade her to go home and get some rest, reassuring her that she wouldn't leave the Hospital, I leant against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest.

Something was seriously wrong… And like the blond bitch wasn't enough, now I had a redhead one to deal with.

No fucking problem.

**Alicia's POV. **

I couldn't move and I couldn't look away. For several ticks of the clock I was frozen and my limbs weren't obeying me. Dematerializing during the day and in the middle of a hospital corridor wasn't an option either, so the moment I regained control of my feet I ran off.

Oh the power… the darkness… It caused my heart to quit beating and my stomach to twist. It was nothing like the usual darkness inside a hospital, or the one Rose carried. Plus, I was used to that last one. But no. It was an even more familiar feeling.

It was the darkness of my dreams… The silent presence in my head through my every move. The rush I felt every time I was reminded of the symbol on my wrist.

Hell's fires…

I hadn't been in the same room with people of my kind lots of times through the years, and surely I hadn't faced one that strong. When my father was lost I was still very young, and only distantly do I remember the power he beheld. My mother had always taken comfort to that… Despite the fact she had been a royal Moroi, she had ditched her guardians to be with him, knowing full well he was able to protect her.

Moreover, had the guardians stayed with them, my father's identity was in danger of reaching the queen's ears and then all hell would break lose. From the medieval years, we were considered an abnormality with our psychic powers and hundreds if not millions had been burned or executed. The very few that had survived, had bound themselves in a life of hiding and fear of getting caught.

And the royal court was close to having what they wanted: our extinction. With no more pure matings, the children that were born would be either one species or the other. So not many were born and survived. Father had taken a vow of protecting his family with all costs, only there was one thing he couldn't have seen through.

He wasn't a healer.

After mother gave birth to Arizona, she was bad. She passed lots of time sleeping, and she hardly ever left the bed. Eventually, she had gotten over it, but then… She got pregnant again.

Father had been miserable, blaming himself over and over. He didn't play with Arizona like he used to; only cared for her as he had to when mother couldn't. He had been focused on caring for mother and secretly training me in the back yard of our wooden cabin in the mountains.

He had known I was like him the moment I was born, and he had waited patiently for my powers to kick in. Meanwhile, he got us occupied with teaching me things in general, about vampire history and magic. I was home-schooled, anyway.

The first and only time they had tried to send me to school, I got pissed off and items started flying everywhere, windows breaking, people running around screaming. He had swiped the memories off their minds, but swore to never send me again. At least until I learned to control my anger.

Thing that never happened.

My brother was born dead, and mother died in the birth bed. Father had never been worse. He didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't talk to us. I was busy burying my feelings deep enough so I could stand strong for my mother's ritual as well as taking care of my six-year-old sister and father at the very age of fifteen.

Only one day…

"_Quick! Alicia, hide!" came the frantic voice of my father. It was the first time he had talked to me in a long while, and I was startled. "Where's your sister?" _

"_I-In the yard. What's going on?" _

"_Listen to me. You have to hide. Whatever you hear, whatever you see, don't reveal yourself. Okay? Do you hear me?" _

_I could do nothing more than nod, not trusting myself to speak. I knew what was happening, even though I didn't want to believe it. _

"_I have to get Arizona" I said in a rush. He ran to the window and looked outside of the wooden cabin. _

"_Go out the back and run. Run as fast as you can, honey, and don't look back" I gave him a quick hug and he shouted "Go!" _

_I rushed out the back, grabbed Arizona's arm and did as he said. _

_I ran. And I envied that the snow had melted over the past few days. Arizona didn't ask anything, didn't get out a word as she struggled to follow me. In reality, I think her feet weren't very much touching the ground due to the hold I had on her. Through the woods and branches, I ran for my life, swearing to myself to never let anything to fall upon my sister or anyone else I loved._

And how wrong was I…

Shaking my head to return to reality, I got in my car and turned on the music, the hard rock blasting to my ears in an attempt to take me away from my thoughts. For one thing I was sure, though.

I had been given a second chance, and wasn't going to fail.

My phone went off and I looked at the screen. _Olive_, it read.

I wasn't going to let down the people who had loved me and took my mood swings without complaint, without expecting me to return anything. I wasn't going to fail them as I did my own blooded family.

I snapped out of my trance and answered "Hello?"


End file.
